Lesbian Imprint 20
by team-la-push
Summary: Redone from first one.Tala Clearwater moves to La Push leaving and girlfriend behind at home.Paul imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own anything twilight related although idont belive there is any in this chapter only my characters.

An: Ok so guys this is the new and improved lesbian imprint I really hope you all enjoy because i`m really excited about restarting the whole things hoping to make it slightly better  thanks guys 3 Team La Push ;)

"God I love moving" my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Tala it won't be all that bad"

"Says the one who isn't moving. And I`m moving from the love of my life it is bad."

She sighed and kissed me. God how I will miss that. If you couldn't tell I'm a lesbian. Anabella also known as Bella and I met two year ago. I have been a lesbian for over three years know. Im 17 and Bella is 19. We met at a party in the my hometown of Springfeild MA. She came over at first all friendly, but soon enough she was flirting and telling me about herself. She told "I`m 17 my name is Anabella but I prefer to be called Bella and I`m a lesbian." I laughed and replied "what a coincidence so am I." we talked the whole night and exchanged numbers. A few weeks later we were a item. Not many people understood the whole me being a lesbian thing. But I told the love of my life she understands. I cannot trust the male population for somethings that have happend to me. No one knows except Bella. Two years now we get seperated. It`s unfair. Then I looked over at her she was still laughing at me. I love how she fines this hilarious because I don't. My mom is sending me to La Push Washington. Lets just say my mom kind of freaked when I came out the closet. I think this is so unfair I`m in senior year and I have to freaking move. Mom was like no you AREN`T you are two young no. I tried to explain to her "mom I know who i love" she just kept trying to serparte us. Bella pulled me out of my thoughts and said "Listen Tala ill calls you like every night. I love you and I`m going to come and visit tons." I rolled my eyes.

"Tala Maska Clearwater does not give me attitude."

"Anabella I love you so much."

She smiled and said "oh I know. Now to get to business promise me no other chicks will get their gross hand on my beautiful baby doll"

I laughed and shrugged. She jumped on me and we started to kiss well make out in better word. Then all of a sudden mama dearest walked in. "TALA CLEARWATER WHAT THE HE…. What do you think your doing?"

"Mom when you love someone you tend to kiss her"

"Or him" she mumbled.

"I never thought I would have to say this but leave the door open when a girl is in your room."

"Yes mama dearest"

"You better start packing."

I sighed I knew she was right. I looked over my love she was tan and had brown eyes long curly hair she was beautiful. I loved her.

"Is my honey bunch sad about leaving?"

I nodded and we started kissing.

We broke for air and started packing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at Bradley National Airport. Holding hand as always we got quite the number of looks from guys. We arrived at my gate. I didn`t want to go. I wanted to stay where I was and never leave the love of my life. I was going to miss her like crazy. I looked into her eyes. I saw the tears starting to form. I released her hand and grabbed her hands. I look her dead on and said "Bella Do NOT worry about any of this I promise we will make it ok? I love you and that will never ever in a million years change ok? "She nodded tears falling and smiled. " I know." She said more to herself then me. I whipped the tears of her face. An anoucnment over the intercom told me my flight was boarding. I kissed her full force ignoring all the cat calls. We broke apart "I love you babe" I told her. She said back. "I love you too baby so much." And with that I was on my plane to the place I never thought I would live. Without the one I love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still am not Stephenie Meyer or Katy Perry :( **

**AN: thanks for the reviews I hope you like it I combined the 2 and 3 chapter so it was longer lol. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**The flight was boring. I sat there looking on my cell phone of pictures of me and Bella. At the beach, at the mall, and in my room. I looked back and remembered how we first met.**

**Flashback**

**I and one of my friends Breanne were hanging out. We started to grind then I felt her stop moving I looked back and she pointed to a girl staring at me. "Hey Tala I will be back later." She then proceeded to leave. This girl started to make her way over to me on the dance floor. This girl was gorgeous. She had long brown curly hair. She was shorter than I. you could tell she was Puerto Rican. She had amazing brown eyes. She stopped right and front of me and said "hey I'm Anabella but you can call me Bella." **

"**Hey I'm Tala. We shake hands and then she asked. "So I saw you dancing with that chick." I nodded my head yes. She told me about herself and ended up telling me she was a lesbian. I laughed and said "what a coincidence me too" and she broke out into a huge smile. "We should defiantly hangout sometime." "Yea that would be great." **

**End flashback**

**I had to find Seth and Leah. I got out of the gate .I looked around and let me tell you it was very easy to spot them they were huge. I walked over to Leah and jumped on her. "Tala have you gained weight." "Yup totally. Have you and Seth started to use steroids?" They both laughed and nodded. "We`ve missed you come on lets get your luggage." I followed them out. Seth grabbed my four bags by himself. Which I had to make four trips to get to the car. "Seth I'm serious about you taking steroids. I had to take those bags in trips." He laughed and we reached and old beat up truck. He put my stuff in the back set and I joined my luggage. "So Tala Mom wouldn't tell us why you got shipped out here what's the reason." Leah asked. "Leah I bet she like robbed a bank or something and she is on the hideout so she was sent here." Seth added. I laughed at that I rob a bank. That is the closest thing to wrong he could get I mean honestly. And this is one of the reasons I don't date guys they are idiots. **

**My list is very simple. One they are pigs I mean they stare at your boobs and ass all the time. Two they never understand anything you say. Three they are idiots. Four they're egos are so big. Five all they want is sex. Six they take whatever they want from you. Leah broke my thoughts "so what is the reason?" I looked out the window. "Because I'm in love" **

"**Wait your mom shipped you out here because you're in love." I laughed. As I looked out the window it was rainy and wet. "You didn't answer the question Tala." I looked up and decided to answer "I'm in love with a girl. I`m a lesbian." They looked at each other and broke out laughing. "I'm serious" "sure your age" **

**Then my phone rang.**

**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
isn't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I picked up my phone and I noticed the stopped laughing. I put my phone on speaker **

"**Hey Bella" **

"**Hey babe I miss you so firkin much I want you so bad right now"**

**I laughed. "Babe your on speaker keep it pg-13 my aunt and uncle are listening."**

**She laughed "oops my bad. But I love you and that is kind of hard to do." **

"**I know hey I love you and I will see you in a week I got to go though"**

"**Sure thing love you"**

"**Love you too." **

**I looked up at my aunt and uncle. They had the most priceless faces on. "Hey Leah at least we wound have to keep the guys away."**

"**Yea that's a good thing. "She mumbled. "Speaking of the guys Tala I'm going to explain everyone to you. There Jacob he quieter and is really hard on himself. Collin and Brady annoying as hell and loud. Quil is a cool guy he has a girlfriend named Claire. Embry is a flirt so watch out for him. Paul he has anger problems stay away from him. Sam-" Leah flinched. "And Emily are together and in love. Jared and Kim also in love. That's about everyone." I nodded**

**I noticed we were driving up the drive to Seth and Leah's house. "Hey I thought I was living with grandma." "No grandma is kind of sick so she told us we have to watch you." "Cool hey next week Bella is coming down can she stays with us?"**

"**Yea we don't care but we will have to ask Paul and embryo they also live here." I nodded. We enter the house and they're a guy making out with some girl on the couch Seth coughed "Paul" he looked up at me our stared at me. I rolled my eyes he was probably just staring at my boobs. " Hey I'm Tala and I'm assuming your Paul?" He didn't answer just kept staring**."Paul this is my niece the one I told you about living with us for a while." For some reason he emphasis niece. The guy still just stared at me. Well that is boring I looked around and noticed the house. I seen it was clean most likely from Leah but you could tell young kids live here. Magazine all over the table, beer bottle filled the trash. Well this should be interesting. "Um well I see you have a speech problem." I looked at Leah and I could tell that she was trying to hold in a laugh. Yea this is Hilarious right. "Um Leah can you show me my room." Then I heard Paul speak for the first time "hold it Seth this is your niece? The one who is living here?" Seth nodded and said " I think I just said that dumbass."

Leah took my hand and led me down the hall. "Yea this is your room. It's not much but it better than nothing."

I smiled and said "Thanks". Leah then told me "oh and we are about to go to Sam and Emily's house so um you might want to change." I nodded. I looked around the room and saw what I was going to live in. it was a decent size room. With red walls and a black comforter. In the corner was a small desk. And there was a night stand. Next to the night stand was a dresser. Well since we're going out now I have to find something to wear. I put on a Black lacey tank top and a mini skirt and threw on some black flip flops. I put on hoops and my nameplate. I looked down on my finger there was the ring Bella had gotten me.

Flashback

I and Bella were hanging out in my room. "Tala I got you something." I looked up to see her holding a box. She handed me the box. I opened it up. Inside was a ring it was beautiful it had a heart and was shaped beautifully. I smiled and hugged Anabella. That was also the day I lost my virginity.

End flashback.

I haven't ever token it off. I walked out my room and I seen Leah. "Hey the guys left... dude how did you get so much jewelry??"I explained to her "Oh I had the name plate since I was twelve the earring since 10. Bella gave me the ring a couple months ago." She nodded and we walked to the car. I hoped in. In about two minutes we pulled up to a house a little smaller than Leah's.

I hoped out the car and followed Leah in. "hey guys this is my niece Tala. Tala that is Quil Jacob Sam Emily Jared Kim you already know Paul Embry the other roommate, and Collin." "Dude your niece is hot." Embry shouted. I raised my eyebrow. "Too bad I don't do the whole guy thing huh." He rose an eyebrow "What I'm confused." By the look on their faces everyone except Paul Jacob and Embry understood what I meant. I rolled my eyes. "I like girls." "Dude that is hot!!" Paul growled. I turned my head to him "what is your problem?" "Do you have a girlfriend" he asks bluntly. "Yea I do she is coming down at the end of the week." He walked outside shaking. I began fidgeting with my ring. Then I was wrapped in a big hug by Embry. I rolled my eyes. He kept spinning me around. My phone started to ring at the same time Paul came in. Embry let me go when I was about to answer it he took it and looked at the id it was a picture of me and Bella kissing laying down in the sand taking by my friend Brianna. "Holy hell is that your girlfriend." I smiled and said "Yup" he then opens my phone and put it on speaker I had to see this.

"Hello?"

"Um Hello who is this and why are you answering my girlfriend`s phone."

"Embry Call at your service so I was wondering you me Tala should totally have a threesome."

"Tala IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WILL I SEE HIM SATURDAY?"

"Hey babe I can hear you and most likely why."

"Oh I have something to say… I DON'T LIKE GUYS FOR A REASON AND WHEN I SEE YOU IM GOING TO Kick YOUR DUMB ASS I SWEAR SOME GUYS ARE PIGS JEES CAUSE IM A LESBIAN YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT YOU FUC-"

I cut her off

"Bella calm down I will smack him now ok."

"No don't smack him plan KHITN is in action (it means plan kick him in the nuts.)"

"Um isn't that a little harsh"

"No he just asked us for a"

I cut her off again sometimes she could be a little to blunt.

"Bella language please" she sighed "any way I will do it."

I looked up and seen everyone looking curious. I walked over to Embry who looked really nervous. And then I kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the floor. Ha I kicked him like I was kicking a soccer ball. That sport sure did pay off.

"There I kicked him in the nuts kay."

"Its only right if you kicked him like when you hit a soccer ball when you're in a big game."

"Yes I did ok."

"Ok anyway love you and I will see you on Saturday."

"Love you too I can't wait."

"Bella out"

I laughed and noticed Embry still on the floor

"Sorry Embry that's what you get when someone ask us for anything like that. Um but you might want to get a cup and some protective gear. She tends to get overly mad and she like to use metal bats to guy's crotch and or face." He looked scared. And he thought I was kidding was the funny part. Then Jacob came over "Embry how does it feel to get injured by Paul imprint?"

I looked at him with confusion and he quickly walked away. "What is an 'imprint'" Leah looked at me nervously "oh it is a roommate." "Ok I don't believe you two that would make Embry Seth and you all imprint so that doesn't make since." "Well it is ok so shut up" it was Paul who yelled at me. "Excuse me you don't talk to me like that understand cause although you are a freaking giant doesn't mean I can't fuck your ass up even if I have to use a BAT." I yelled at him and he rolled his eyes Seth spoke up "DUDE you can't fucking talk to my niece like that"

"BOYS OUT NOW" it was the first thing Sam has said since I've been here. They begin to shake looking like they might explode.


End file.
